Unwanted Attention
by DinoholderX
Summary: A Malfested Nobleman returns home after trying to obtain Soul Edge for himself, in his company is the golem Astaroth with a new body. But, four people from this noble's past are going to come back to try and capture him for there own. he's going to be getting a LOT of Unwanted Attention. Onesided-HaremXOC AsholetteXAstaroth Rated M for Astaroth's mouth and suggestive/sexual themes


_**Unwanted Attention**_

_**I don't own Soul Calibur or it's characters, I do own my OC in this story**_

_**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**_

_**()()()()()**_

Two men floated down a river in a semi-large rowboat, one was laying back in the boat with his hands behind his head and his eyes gazing up into the sky, another was sitting in the boat polishing the steel head of a huge **Two-Handed **A**xe**.

The first man had **Center Parted **Silver hair, Red eyes, and had a **Chinese Sword **at his hip. "Why do we have to go _this_ slow?!" the man with the axe said, he was also much larger than the first man and had Dark Purple skin "Be cause Astaroth, I enjoy going at this speed, and we are able to admire the countryside." the first man said in a calm voice to the Black Giant; Astaroth.

Astaroth growled slightly "Fine, only because we're friends, Tarro." Astaroth siad to the first man, who was name Tarro.

Tarro wore an odd set of garments: An **Executioner's Mask**, a black **Embroided Cape**, a pair of Black **Warlord's Shoulders **with red fur instead of the normal white, he had a **Hero's Symbol** tattooed on his left shoulder, a **Paladin's Cuirass**, a pair of **Noble Gloves**, White **Slacks**, he had **Bandages **wrapped around his fee up to the calf in case his armor got broken in combat, he also wore a pair of **Magus Boots**.

Astaroth wore, instead of his usual attire: a black **Leather Mask**, he still wore his **Executioner's Garters**, a **Death's Cuirass**, a pair of **Dueler's Gloves **and black **Dueler's Breeches **with a yellow sash in place of the normal red one, he also wore a pair of black **Protected Greaves**.

"So, why exactly did I let you convince me to follow you back to... Wherever the blazes it is we're going?" Astaroth asked, shouldering his axe **Kulutues **and looking at the smaller malfested man.

"Because I'm a noble here, big guy. We'll live in luxery for the rest of our days here!" Tarro said looking Astaroth in the eyes.

Astaroth narrowed his eyes slightly "This better not mean I have to get involved in politics or shit like that..." Astaroth said

"Why would I do that? You like bashing things around with your axe and stomping things into dust, why in god's name would I involve you in _Politics_?" Tarro said bafore sitting up in the boat "Ah, there's my estate!" Tarro said pointing to a large Japanese mansion coming up on the right bank of the river, that side of the river had a jetty with a man in a light green robe standing on it watching the boat approach.

"Astaroth, get ready to grab the jetty, I'll tie the boat up when you do." Tarro said grabbing a length of rope In the bottom of the rowboat and standing up in the boat.

When the jetty came within reach of Astaroth he grabbed on to it, halting the boat in it's tracks. Tarro wrapped the rope around one of the Jetty's posts and patted Astaroth on the shoulder, the golem got out of he boat and stepped on to the jetty with Tarro following

"Ah, good to see that you have returned, Shogun... And with a odd companion." the man in a green robe said looking up at Astaroth, who growled at him in response.

"Saizen, this is Astaroth. He helped me on my journey." Tarro said gesturing to Astaroth

"Ah! Well, a friend of the Shogun is a friend of the entire servant staff!" Saizen said bowing at the waist to Astaroth "Welcome Astaroth-san, It is a pleasure to meet you." Saizen said to the golem.

Astaroth grunted slightly, that was as close as anyone would get to a thanks from him.

"He doesn't speak much unless he is in battle or talking with people he's known for awhile." Tarro explained to his servant.

"I understand fully." Saizen said

"Have the staff make us some food, nothing fancy but make sure it's filling. We had a long trip and we need food." Tarro said

"I don't need food." Astaroth said, making Saizen stop at those words.

"Really? I didn't know that." Tarro said looking at Astaroth

"I'm a golem made of clay, why would I need to eat?" Astaroth asked.

"Good point." Tarro said.

"Wait, I need something explained if I may be so bold." Saizen said

"Go 'head." Tarro said shrugging and looking back to Saizen

"Your companion is a Golem?" Saizen asked

"As in a living statue?"

"Yep."

"No living parts?"

"Nope."

"... I... See..."

"I'll be settling back into my quarters if you need me, and set up a guest room for Astaroth." Tarro ordered walking past Saizen with Astaroth following behind him looking at the countryside as he walked.

(One hour later. Nighttime, Light rainfall)

Tarro leaned back on his bed and patted his stomach, he was dressed in a pair of black pants and a pair of white shinobi tai. his room was modest, almost spartan if you would.

Tarro's room only contained a king sized bed, a nightstand, and a dresser, it didn't even have painting on the wall. It also had wooden walls and floors with a red carpet in the middle of the room.

There was a hard knock on Tarro's door, unlike the rest of the estate the had a European-styled door for the added security "Come in Astaroth." Tarro said.

Tarro's door opened and inside walked Astaroth "How can you always tell it's me when I knock?" Astaroth asked.

"Who else pounds on a door like that?" Tarro asked

"... No one." Astaroth said

"Exactly." Tarro said "Now, what did you come here to ask me?" Tarro asked

"What are you going to do about... Well... those four?" Astaroth asked

Tarro said Astaroth a steely glare "Nothing, with luck our trail went cold and those psychos are gone for good." Tarro said coldly, his voice sending a chill down Astaroth's spine. Astaroth would never admit it, but Tarro could scare the piss out of him when he wanted to.

"I.. I just hope so, they gave me the creeps." Asaroth said, trying not to mention the names of the four European girls that had chased Tarro through his journey to claim Soul Edge.

"We're far across many thousands of miles of sea, and there still in Europe. We're safe here." Tarro said.

Unbeknownst to either of the two in the estate, four figures stood shoulder-to-shoulder observinf the state from a nearby hill. Clad in black cloaks and varying in height.

The second to shortest was the first to speak up "Heh, you three think you have any chance with him? I'll beat you all and get him for myself!" she said in a cheery voice "**Then We'll get rid of you curs!**" the girl now said in a darker voice

the tallest and... most ponounced figure spoke next "Spoke like an arrogant child, if he will want any of us he will desire a fellow noble, not any of you common lot." the woman spoke.

The second tallest was the third to speak "Hah! If any of you think you have a chance your dead wrong, he'll be mine no matter what!" she said

the final, and shortist figure said nothing, for she had already started running down the hill towards the estate "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" the other three shouted in unison.

Back in the estate Astaroth's ears pricked up a little "did you hear that?" Astaroth asked reaching for Kulutues that was resting against the wall

"What?" Tarro asked, looking up form a book he was reading, they where both in the living room and Astaroth was seated on the floor while Tarro lounged on the couch.

"I thought I heard... well... Them!" Astaroth said

"Astaroth, your mind is playing tricks on you. Relax... And set Kulutues down, I don't want to have anything be broken by that thing." Tarro said firmly.

"O-okay..." Astaroth said setting Kulutues down and letting it rest against the wall again.

"Saizen, I'm heading to bed. Make sure all the windows and doors are locked." Tarro said standing up and heading up the stairway towards his room "Yes, Shogun." Saizen said walking out of the living room to have his lord's wish fulfilled.

Astaroth dozed off sitting cross-legged against the wall with Kulutues in his lap.

(Thirty minutes later. Heavy rainfall, thunder.)

Saizen heard a knock at the front door and moved to answer it "_Who would be here at this time of night?..._" Saizen thought opening the door to see a short black cloak clad figure standing In the door way.

"_Bonjour monsieur, c'est mon amour Tarro maison?_" the figure, who was a female asked in frence.

"Pardon?" Saizen asked, the girl grabbed something at her hip which turned out to be a rapier and pointed the tip at Saizen's throat.

"G-gah!" Saizen said backing up a set, the girl took a setp forwards and kept the rapier's tip at Saizen's throat. "I said; Hello mister, is my love Tarro home?" the girl asked again, this time in Japanese.

"What?' Saizen asked, stunned by the question "Oh, I know my Japanese was sufficient for you to understand me. Now answer." the Girl said.

"Servant, I swear to god you hid because I'm going to throttle you for waking me up." Asatroth said walking into the main foyer from the living room with Kulutues in hand "Huh?... YOU!?" Astaroth shouted seeing the girl with the rapier.

"Ah, the golem, now I know my love can't be far away." the girl said "Filthy maggot! Die!" Astaroth shouted charging at the girl, Saizen took the opportunity to leap out of the way and run into a different room.

The girl leapt over the charging golem and landed softly behind him, Astaroth turned around and used the momentum of the turn to add power to a one-handed horizontal swing of his axe aimed at the girl's head.

The girl ducked the swing and slashed Astaroth's arm with her rapier, more annoying the golem than doing anything else.

Astaroth kicked forwards hitting the girl in the back and sending her flying forwards into a wall.

"ASTAROTH! You better not be killing the servants for fun!" Tarro shouted stomping down the stairway in the living room "Wait, Tarro! No! Don't-!" Tarro turned a corner and came into full veiw of the girl and Astaroth "- show yourself..." Astaroth sighed.

The girl grinned under her hood at seeing Tarro "What's this? An intruder in my homestead? A fatal mistake." Tarro said cracking his knuckles.

"Tarro!" the girl said running at Tarro full pelt.

Tarro dodged to the side before the girl collided with him and grabbed her hood "Now, let's see who you are!" Tarro said, ripping the girl's cloak off.

A pair of elaborately curled vermillion pigtails where exposed with Tarro ripped the cloak off, the girl turned around exposing her face to Tarro.

"No.. No, this can't be happening..." Tarro said, it was one of the girls who he had been chased by during his pursuit of Soul Edge... Amy.

Amy smiled at the malfested Shogun, but Tarro saw something in her eyes that kept him on edge. "Tarro, my love, we meet again." Amy said "H-how in the nine rings of hell did you find me?!" Tarro said backing up, with Amy matching his every step.

"Oh, it was simple, Shoguns are very easy to track down. And I just knew you would head back home after Soul Edge was shattered." Amy said. Tarro's back hit a wall and Amy kept moving forward, the distance between the two closing more by the second.

"I'll never leave your side, Tarro my love..." Amy said pressing her body against Tarro's "Never." Amy whispered into Tarro's ear and leaning close.

"Hyah!" Tarro, Amy, and Astaroth heard a new voice shout. Amy got kicked away from Tarro and another girl in a skimpy red and green outfit was standing where she once stood. Tarro recognized her to, it was the late Nightmare's half-mad servant; Tira.

Tarro slipped away from the wall and got some distance from the two women "Stay away from Tarro y**ou British filth!**" Tira shouted, the last three words being uttered by her darker side "Insane bitch!" Amy shouted swinging her rapier at Tira, who blocked with her ringblade.

Tarro watched the two girls fight, standing next to Astaroth who had Kulutues' head resting on the ground "Should we do something?" Astaroth asked

"Nah, let 'em fight it out." Tarro said

"No objections here." Astaroth said

A purple gloved feminine hand placed itself on Tarro's shoulder "I agree, that way they can't interrupt us, Tarro." another female voice said, but this one was of a woman, not a girl's like Amy or Tira's voice.

"Oh hell..." Tarro said, he broke into a sprint towards the staircase in the living room "Astaroth, hold them back!" Tarro said to the golem, he knew who had put her hand on his shoulder; the white haired British alchemist; Isabella "Ivy"

"On it!" Astaroth said standing in front of the doorway with Kulutues in blocking position, barring the way for the trio of girls.

"Stand aside if you wish to live." Amy said

"**Back off Astaroth! You won't keep me from my only love!**" Tira's dark side said

"Pitiful beast, you will not keep me away from my Silver-haired groom-to-be." Ivy said.

The three women went into battle stances when Astaroth didn't move, this was about to get messy.

Tarro ran along the halls of his estate towards his room, if he secured that area then he and Astaroth could lock and barricade themselves in until the psychos gave up. Trro's sword was also in there so he could defend himself.

Tarro turned a corner to see a woman in a revealing blue outfit and white thigh-high stockings standing in the hall with a grin on her face and a shortsword and small shield in her hands "Whoa whoa whoa!" Tarro said skidding to a halt, it was the sister to the Athenian woman that Tarro had freed from Soul Edge's power; Cassandra.

"Tarro, I found you! Alone and unarmed to, lucky me." Cassandra said starting to walk towards Tarro with her hand on her hips "G-gah! Not you to!" Tarro said, he was cornered. Ivy, Amy, and Tira where on the level below him fighting Astaroth and Cassandra was blocking the way to his weapons.

"You know I would never separate from you, not after you helped my sister." Cassandra said, he grin changing into a warm smile, but Tarro could tell form the glint in her eyes she had something planned for him.

"_Dammit! I'm going to have to do something desperate..._" Tarro thought before charging at Cassandra "Get the hell out of my way!" Tarro said, slamming into Cassandra making his shoulder hit her in the chest.

Cassandra stumbled to the side and Tarro winced in pain but kept running, he had cut himself on Cassandra's sowrd and he was bleeding form his side from a shallow wound.

"Tarro, come back!" Cassandra said taking off after Tarro, not noticing his wound.

Tarro was so close, he would not be denied now.

_(FLASHBACK, FIVE DAYS AGO, TOWER OF REMEBERANCE.)_

_Tarro felt his boots land against the solid stone floor of the tower. he had climbed for half an hour and killed dozens of malfested along the way who thought they could make an easy time of him, that was a mistake they would never make again in there now ended lives._

_Tarro heard the sounds of battle coming form above him, and he felt the energy of Soul Edge there as well "Nightmare must be battling someone, this is my chance to steal Soul Edge!" Tarro said, running up the staircase to the next level._

_Tarro came outo n to the roof of the tower to see four people there, one clad in crystal-like armor wielding Soul Calibur, another clad in the armor of a Wolfkrone Knight and weilding a lance nad shortsword standing to the sideline of the fight, they where Siegfried and Hilde._

_Another of the figures, the one currently fighting Siegfried was clad in armor that looked like rock, it also had some odd orb of energy where it's stomach would have been. it was his "Lord" Nightmare, wielder of Soul Edge, the final figure was clad in a skimpy red and green outfit and wielding a ring blade, Tira._

_Tarro watched the battle from the sidelines, unnoticed by either side._

_Tarro saw Soul Edge fly out of Nightmare's hands from an upward slash Siegfried had delivered, the blade flew towards Tarro "Now's my chance!" Tarro thought, he reached out and grabbed Soul Edge by it's handle when it came int reach over his head._

"_Tarro, hand the sword over to you lord NOW!"Nightmare ordered Tarro "... No." Tarro said looking into Soul Edge's eye "What?" Nightmare said, glaring at Tarro_

"_Your servant has betrayed you, Nightmare." Siegfried said "You, Tarro was it? Come here, bring me the sword." Siegfried said_

"_... Heh, not gonna happen." Tarro said "What?" Siegfried asked_

"_The only reason I was working with Nightmare was to get this sword, and now that I have it I'm going to do-" Tarro charged at Nightmare and ran him through with Soul Edge "-This!" Tarro said._

_Nightmare grunted in pain before Tarro pulled Soul Edge out of his chest and let Nightmare's corpse fall to the ground "Easy as stomping a bug." Tarro said, ignoring the horrified gasp from Tira._

"_Now, to get rid of you two." Tarro said, Soul Edge started to shift in Tarro's hand "Huh?" Tarro said seeing the sword changing._

_Soul Edge had morphed form it's Zweihander form to a Chinese Sword form, the style of weapon that Tarro was best with "Well, that's nice of it." Tarro siad dropping into a battle stnace and looking at Siegfried who did the same._

"_I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Tarro shouted_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Tarro opened his room's door and slammed it shut as soon as he was inside. he felt something impact the now shut door, more than likely Cassandra.

Tarro locked the door and ran to his nightstand where his sword** Ramdao **sat, he heard Cassandra start to hit the door and cry out to Tarro, he ignored it."

Tarro sheathed his sword and looked back to his door, Cassnadra was still pounding away at it so he couldn't slip out that way. Tarro glanced over to his window "Damn." Tarro said, walking over to his window "I hate climbing." Tarro said opening his window and slipping out of it into the rainfall.

"_Don' worry Astaroth, I'm coming to help._" Tarro thought.

_**()()()()()**_

_**Read and Review! I will be doing Q&A chapters when I get enough good questions about the story or characters, so send em in via Review and I'll have Tarro and the crew answer them!**_


End file.
